Key duplication and key cutting machines are designed to reproduce a key pattern of a master key onto a key blank. Prior art key duplication and key cutting machines typically determine the key pattern of a master key by mechanically engaging the key pattern of a master key with a stylus, tracer bar, or other such mechanical member. For example, prior art key duplication machines typically comprise a pair of clamps or vise grips mounted on a carriage. A master key, having a key pattern, is placed in a first clamp. A key blank, manually selected by the machine operator, is placed in a second clamp, which is normally positioned adjacent to the first clamp. The stylus is placed in contact with the key pattern of the master key. A cutting wheel is placed in contact with an edge of the key blank, into which the key pattern of the master key is to be duplicated. The stylus and cutting wheel are coupled such that the movement of the cutting wheel is synchronized with and controlled by the movement of the stylus.
The carriage is arranged such that the carriage may be moved pivotally and linearly along a longitudinal supporting shaft that is generally parallel to the blades of the master key and key blank. The carriage is typically moved manually along the shaft, causing the stylus to move along the key pattern of the master key. As the stylus moves along the key pattern of the master key to trace the key pattern, the cutting wheel moves along the blade of the key blank. The coupling of the stylus and cutting wheel controls the movement of the cutting wheel and cuts a duplicate key pattern into the key blank. Once the cutting process is completed, the newly duplicated key may be removed from the clamp and buffed on a buffing wheel or swiped across a wire brush to remove any burrs.
In the prior art process described, the key cutting machine operator manually selects the key blank. It is of great importance that the key pattern of a master key be copied onto an appropriate key blank having the same key blade and grooves. There are numerous key blanks, and many are not readily distinguishable from each other. Identifying the correct key blank for use in duplication often requires visually examination of a plurality of key blanks, where differences between key blanks may be very subtle, significantly increasing the level of difficulty in identifying the proper key blank. All too often, businesses that offer key cutting services are not staffed by experienced locksmiths capable of consistently and accurately identifying the proper key blank to be used. Instead, an employee is shown how to “eyeball” what is thought to be the correct blank and then cut a duplicate key at the substantial risk of the key working improperly.
Once a key blank is manually chosen by the operator, that key blank goes through the cutting process. If a mistake is made in the manual selection of a key blank, the entire process of manually identifying the best key blank and mechanically cutting the key must begin again. Often, such errors are not identified until after the customer leaves the store, thus resulting in frustration with the retailer due to an unsuccessful key cut.
Although prior art key duplication machines and processes are well established and widely utilized, such machines and processes produce a relatively high scrap rate, overly rely on the experience and judgment of machine operators, and may not allow for evaluation of the accuracy of a duplicate key without the duplicate key being tested in its associated lock. Due to these and other limitations of the prior art, the art field is constantly striving to improve cut accuracy, cut quality, and ease of use of key duplication machines and processes. Improvements to key duplication machines and processes that enhance the accuracy and quality of a duplicate key or produce more user-friendly machines are well received in the key duplication industry.
Automotive keys often utilize transponder chips in the head of the key to provide an enhanced level of security. The automobile or vehicle may be capable of reading the chip in the key and verifying that the proper electronic code is present before allowing the vehicle to start or run. In some newer vehicles these codes are encrypted and/or may be rolling (changing) codes to make the copying of a key even more difficult. This presents a particular challenge to aftermarket key duplicators. Commonly, electronic devices and keys are required to duplicate such automotive keys. The keys have the electronic chips or circuit boards in the head of the key and the duplicator must have an electronic device, such as an antenna, to read the chip or circuit board and write to the key.
Traditionally, devices designed to interact with keys having chips or circuit boards are stand-alone devices that are designed for transponder programming only. The programming devices consist of an antenna, a circuit board, a firmware, and some type of input/output components (such as input buttons and a display screen). The automotive key duplicator requires a full key cutting machine as well to cut the blades of the new key.
A general goal of the industry is to develop key duplication machines and processes that are so user-friendly that a customer or general consumer may duplicate a key with minimal instructions and minimal knowledge of keys. Therefore, improvements in machines and processes for cutting and reproducing duplicate keys that simplify the cutting process or improve the accuracy of key blank identification are greatly desired. Further, the industry constantly strives for less expensive, easier to assemble, and easier to maintain machines. Should newly developed key duplication machines or processes achieve any of these objectives, it would be a significant improvement over the expensive and often difficult to use key cutting machines currently known in the field.